


To take wing

by NakomiTheWolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Warrior Cats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakomiTheWolf/pseuds/NakomiTheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait, to anyone waiting, this is a work in progress and I will only write when the inspiration strikes.<br/>This chapter was basically a continuation of the Prologue, I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to introduce you into the life my little Moth will have.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

**Leader** :

| 

**Shadowclan**

**Eaglestar—** dark russet tom with amber eyes.  
  
---|---  
  
**Deputy** :

| 

**Neetletooth—** dark grey she-cat with white mask.

**Apprentice, Shallowpaw**  
  
**Medicine Cat(s)** :

| 

**Minnowtail—** calico she-cat with green eyes  
  
**Warriors:**

 

 

 

 

**Apprentices** :

| 

**Flamewhisker—** large ginger tom

**Badgereye—** brown and black speckled she-cat

**Apprentice, Shinepaw**  
  
**Morningleaf—** small grey she-cat with green eyes

  
**Cloudjumper—** long haired white tom

  
**Brindlepelt—** grey tom with darker flecks

  
**Foxear—** Red-brown she-cat with large ears

  
**Larktail—** brown tabby tom with black tail and throat

  
**Hailwhisper—** grey she-cat with slick fur and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**  
  
**Mossyfoot—** light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown socks

  
**Sparrowflight—** light grey tom with amber eyes

  
**Dewsong—** black and white speckled she-cat

  
**Mumbleberry—** small dark brown tom  
  
**Slateclaw—** blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

  
**Milkshine—** sleek furred white she-cat

**Shallowpaw** —stocky dark brown and ginger speckled tom with amber eyes

 

**Shinepaw—** small light grey tom

 

**Willowpaw** —brown tabby she-cat  
  
**Queens** :

| 

**Boragepool—** calico she-cat with green eyes (mother to **Lilykit** , white and grey speckled she-kit, **Cloudkit** , black and white spotted tom, and **Mothkit** , mostly pale ginger calico she-kit)

**Tadpolesplash—** small black she-cat with yellow eyes  
  
**Elders** :

| 

**Mouseleap—** mangry brown tom  
  
 

**Leader** :

| 

**Thunderclan**

**Ryestar—** off-white she-cat with dark grey mask  
  
---|---  
  
**Deputy** :

| 

**Mallowfall—** brown tabby tom  
  
**Medicine Cat(s)** **:**

| 

**Mossynose—** white tom-with black patches and speckled nose

**Apprentice, Olivepaw**  
  
**Warriors:**

 

 

  

 

 

  **Apprentices:**

| 

**Shadestripe—** dark grey tom with darker stripe down back

**Kinkpelt—** mangy, long-furred ginger tom with green eyes

  
**Marshberry—** White she-cat with brown paws and chest

  
**Snowsplash—** blue-grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Timberpaw**

  
**Sedgetooth—** brown tabby tom with green eyes

  
**Thistletooth—** spiky-furred black and grey speckled she-cat

  
**Tinycloud—** small thick-furred light grey and brown tom

  
**Applethroat—** mottled brown she-cat

  
**Adderclaw—** white and brown she-cat

  
**Swiftstep—** small black tom

**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

  
**Berryfur—** pale-ginger tom with white paws and chest

  
**Heatherpelt—** light brown tabby tom  
  
**Poppysong—** blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

 

**Pinepaw** —brown tabby tom

 

**Timberpaw—** russet-furred she-cat

 

**Olivepaw** —pale-grey she-cat with green eyes  
  
**Queens** :

| 

**Mintnose** —small blue-grey she-cat with spotted nose.  
  
**Elders** :

| 

 

**Briarheart—** small dark brown tabby she-cat

**Fuzzytail—** thick-furred tom with long tail  
  
 


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue** _

 

   Beside the edge of a large lake laid a small calico she-cat nestled into a reed bed. Pressed against her still swollen belly were five mewling kits, all crawling over one another to suckle on their mother's teats. The she-cat was an older, battered loner who had seen many fights with other animals, her muzzle scarred from many of those fights. The life of a loner was hard, even harder for a queen with kits to take care of. 

"Nice of you to come see me, after all these moons you've stayed away, Sparrowflight." The she cat growled, not bothering to turn around and address the blue-grey tom that had been slowing padding over to where the queen was nested. Sparrowflight shook the dust from his fur and stood over the queen, looking at the squirming kits. 

"You called for me and I came, the last time we saw each other you told me you were expecting kits and to never come looking for you," Sparrowflight mewed solemnly, "I expected you to kill the litter, Holly." 

Holly turned to Sparrowflight and growled, her eyes narrowed though hurt still clearly shown in them, "I may never have wanted kits, they may burden me, but I' am their mother, Sparrowflight, and I will never abandon them," She turned her gaze away from the tom and starred across the lake, "You clan cats are all the same, you take what you want then when it bores you...you abandon it," her voice cracked as she shook with anger. The kits mewed in protest from the sudden movements detaching them from the teats. "Well, I figured it was time you met your kits..." 

Sparrowflight gazed down at the give kits, his eyes full of love for the kits he had fathered, two darker grey kits, one black and white kit, and two calicos, like their mother, thought only one showed signs of having Holly's long fur. 

"Three toms and two she-kits." Holly murmured, following his gaze to her kits.

"The smallest, she has no tail..." Sparrowflight mewed in shock, gesturing to the long furred kit. 

"That is why I called you here, Sparrowflight, take her, please. Our daughter, she is the runt and with no tail she will never survive the life of a loner, we use our tails for balance, and a cat with no tail...I fear for her." Though Holly expressed her worries there was no emotion in her voice, she barely even looked at her kit. 

Sparrowflight starred at the cat who he had once called his mate, his heart in his throat. Here he had the chance to raise a kit, his own kit; but what would he tell his clan? He was the son of the medicine cat, his own birth was already a mistake, and so were these kits. He knew the harshness of growing up a mistake among the clan cats, the news would spread like fire through all the clans. 

"I will take her, but you must give me the other she-kit." Sparrowflight said coldly. 

Holly starred at the tom with wide eyes, she had grown close to her kits, despite not wanting them, and it already hurt her to give him her little one, "no, they are mine!" She growled, wrapping her tail around the litter. 

"You would have our daughter alone?" Sparrowflight demanded, anger making his fur stand on end as she met Holly's pale blue eyes.

"I would have her survive despite the hurt it causes me to give her away to you!" Holly countered.

Sparrowflight met Holly's eyes, examining the emotions he saw in them, finally, after a very long moment, he swept his tail around his daughter and the black and white tom-kit. "I' am taking these two with me, if you resist I will kill the whole litter." He mewed with ice in his voice. Holly turned away from him as her only response. With the kits hanging awkwardly in his grasp he left the queen to the reeds, only turning back to look at the cat who used to be his mate for a moment, "I used to love you, my Hollyflower." With those final words he made his way slowly back to the Shadowclan camp. Recently his littlermate, Boragepool, had had a litter of kits, all but one had died from greencough, she would take in his kits. 


	3. Chapter One

Boragepool, a calico she-cat with bright green eyes starred down at the kits suckling at her belly, though two of them were not hers she felt love for them as strong as if they were born from her. She had stood along side her brother when he brought the two kits into the Clan that day, stood against her own mate so that the kits would live. Eaglestar, leader of Shadowclan was prepared to turn the kits away for their rogue blood, Boragepool took them in to nurse beside her one surviving kit. "Fine, but you, Sparrowflight, will not have any contact with the kits, they will not know you as anything other than a Clanmate!" Eaglestar had snarled; much to the Clan's surprise Sparrowflight accepted his punishment without thought.  
The lichen draped over the entrance to the nursery rustled as Eaglestar entered, his russet fur glowing dimly in the pale light that stone through into the nest; he gave a low mew before he brushed his cheek against his mate's.  
"Have you decided on a name for them?" He mewed softly.  
Boragepool glanced at him, meeting his amber gaze, "I thought you should name them, I named Lilykit," she glanced at the white and grey speckled kit, "you should name the others."  
Eaglestar chuffed, with a side glance at the tortoiseshell she-kit and black and white tom-kit, "Mothkit for the she-kit, and Cloudkit for the tom." He looked back at his mate, "have her eyes opened?" Eaglestar asked, steering the subject away from names. Boragepool wrapped her tail protectively around the kits without looking at the russet tom.  
"Give her time...she will open her eyes soon," Boragepool mewed softly, her own doubt betraying her.  
"Lilykit and Cloudkit opened their eyes five sunrises ago, what is a warrior without her eyes?" Eaglestar spoke softly, as to not upset his mate further, "and she hasn't even spoken a word...perhaps she would be better off-"  
"No! Give her more time, she will open her eyes and speak when she is ready." Boragepool cut him off, "go, let us rest, please." Eaglestar sighed and licked the calico she-cat's ear before leaving her to her kits.

Boragepool starred down at the kits at her belly, perfectly content, unaware of the hardships in their world. Though Boragepool had told Lilykit and Cloudkit some of what they will grow to be, Mothkit knew nothing. Gently, she nosed the small calico kitten, who gave only a pitiful mew in reply. With a sigh of defeat, the calico Queen laid her head in her nest.

"Mama..." A small voice mewed. Boragepool perked her ears and snapped around to look at the tiny kit blinking up at her, clearing the blindness from her eyes. At a glance Boragepool hardly noticed the small fleck of green in the iris of Mothkit's right eye. With wet eyes Boragepool touched her nose to her kit's and met her gaze.

"Hi there, my little Moth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, to anyone waiting, this is a work in progress and I will only write when the inspiration strikes.  
> This chapter was basically a continuation of the Prologue, I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to introduce you into the life my little Moth will have.


	4. Chapter Two

“Wait for me!” Mothkit shouted, racing from the nursery to where her litter mates were playing in the middle of the camp clearing. It had just began to snow when the Clan woke up that morning and already the queens were fretting over the kits getting ill.  
“You can play out here till the snow covers the ground.” Boragepool had told them that morning when they asked if they could play outside the warmth of the nursery. The kits had wanted to as soon as they had seen the white specks falling from the sky. Mothkit had been the first to peek outside when their eyes had opened only a few sunrises ago, though the shyest of the litter, she was the most curious.  
Mothkit tumbled over her siblings as Cloudkit was chasing after a ball of moss. Lilykit turned on her sister and hissed playfully.  
“Watch out frog brain!” Lilykit mewed.  
A rumbling purr brought the kits’ attention to a large ginger tom followed by two smaller she-cats, one grey and the other brown and black speckled.  
“I see the kits have taken over the camp while we’ve been out, Flamewhisker.” One of the she-cats mewed lightly, her green eyes shining with amusement.  
“Does Boragepool know you three are out here? It’s getting cold.” The other she-cat asked softly.  
“Oh leave them alone Badgereye, let the kits play.” Flamewhisker mewed, padding away towards the warrior den.  
Cloudkit stood as tall as he could, his tail held high, “Of course she does!” He retorted. Badgereye purred and touched her nose to his. Cloudkit let out a squeak and ducked behind Lilykit, glaring at the small warrior. The patrol left the kits to continue with their antics for the morning. 

Sparrowflight sat from the entrance to the warrior den, his eyes narrowed as he watched the kits tumble over one another, his gaze following the smallest of the bunch-Mothkit- attentively. He barely noticed when Boragepool came and draped her tail across his shoulder.  
“She’s just like you were at that age. Remember when you barely ever dared talk to the warriors for at least a moon?” Boragepool mewed wistfully, “Minnowtail had to force you to talk speak when you were apprenticed.” Sparrowflight glanced at his sister from the corner of his eye for barely a moment before turning back to the kits. A low hiss made them both jump as Eaglestar stalked toward the two littermates.

“I’m sure you have better thing to be doing than gossiping with queens all morning, Sparrowflight, go take a hunting patrol out and keep yourself busy.” The russet colored tom ordered. Quickly the begrudged warrior left to gather a patrol. Boragepool turned on her mate and hissed softly as to not alarm the playing kits.  
“That was uncalled for and you know it!” She spat, “There is nothing wrong with Sparrowflight talking with me, he is my littermate.”  
“No there isn’t,” Eaglestar confessed, “but there is a problem with him watching kits like a queen when he should be doing his warrior duties.” He mewed in a calm tone. Boragepool turned away from her mate and called the kits back to the nursery with her.  
“But we just came out!” Lilykit had complained, only to be hushed by her mother as they went to sleep.

Once her family was asleep Mothkit snuck out of the den into the cool mid-day clearing. The warriors were all busy sharing tongues while some came back from patrols, the fresh kill pile slowly growing despite the leafbare weather. Mothkit snuck around behind Eaglestar’s den so she could wiggle underneath the bramble bushes that guarded the camp from unwanted visitors. She grinned at her successful escape, despite the brambles tanged in her fur.  
She looked around the outside of the camp, tall pine trees overlooking the tiny kit that –to her– seemed to reach all the way to Starclan.  
“What do you think you are doing out here, kit?” Mewed a gravelly voice behind Mothkit, making her yowl in surprise as she turned to face the owner of the voice.  
The cat was not much bigger than Mothkit that for a moment she mistook him for a kit. But he was built like a warrior with a broad head and stocky shoulders. His pelt was a deep brown color with darker specks decorating his chest and back. The toms amber eyes burning into Mothkit’s pelt.  
“Are you a warrior?” Mothkit mewed with embarrassment. The tom just let out a purr of amusement and shook his head. 

“I only wish I was, but I was apprenticed last moon –if you remember that is—my name is Shallowpaw, and you shouldn’t be out here.” He finished sternly.

Memories of the ceremony came back to Mothkit, she remembered the stocky kit who she played with in the nursery. Shallowpaw had grown much since leaving the nursery, training to be a warrior has built muscle where there used to be none.  
“Come with me, I won’t tell anyone you snuck out. Boragepool is probably worried sick about you!” He mewed, exasperated.

“She’s asleep in the nursery…” Mothkit said shyly. Shallowpaw snorted to that, draping his tail across the small kit’s back.

Once back inside the camp Shallowpaw showed Mothkit back to the nursery, where she walked softly back in and curled up beside her mother and littermates.


	5. Chapter Three

“From this day forward, you will be known as Mothpaw. Shallowstream, you were mentored by Needletooth, I know that you will teach this apprentice courage and patience.” Eaglestar spoke, his voice resonating around the clearing.  
“Lilypaw! Cloudpaw! Mothpaw!” The clan yowled in celebration, the first new apprentices of the season.  
Boragepool nuzzled her children, purring loudly. Eaglestar looked on at his kits, eyes glowing with pride. He padded over to the apprentices, blinking happily at the,  
“I know you will train hard and make this clan proud. Show the other clans how great Shadowclan is!” He told them warmly.

Shallowstream stood over Mothpaw, the muscular young warrior unable to disguise the pride in his stern expression.  
“Don’t think that just because I didn’t tell Eaglestar of your adventure those few moons ago that I'm going to go easy on you." The older tom mused, humor flashing in his eyes.

Mothpaw ran on through the pine forest, her heart racing alongside the wide that ruffled her fur. A cool breeze that brightened her spirits. Her mentor had sent her out to hunt for the Clan, as punishment for failing to clean out the Elders’ bedding. Mothpaw did not mind her punishment, it gave her the excuse she needed to leave the camp. Only two moons an apprentice and she had already been growing restless—she hated being confined inside the camp walls. When her mentor Shallowstream had shown her around the territory she had felt like she could run across all the territories, explore beyond Clan borders—when she voiced her thoughts Shallowstream looked at her incredulously. Shallowstream could not understand why any cat would want to leave the Clans’ lands.

As she arrived at the lake side she paused and parted her jaws to relish in the serenity of the air. She could not understand why anyone would want to fight over mediocre things such as territory.

“Your mentor will be wondering where you are if you dawdle too long.” A low gravelly voice floated toward her.

Mothpaw spun to face the cat who intruded upon her thoughts. The cat was none other than Sparrowstream—the older, grey muzzled tom watched her with narrowed amber eyes. Eaglestar told her often to not bother with the grouchy old tom.

“Shallowstream told me to go and hunt, he knows I’m out here.” Mothpaw retorted.

The tom let out a morrow of laughter, “You’re a spunky one, unlike Cloudpaw. He’s a shy little bundle.” Mothpaw bristled at his tone, narrowing her bicolored eyes. “I am happy to see you getting on so well in your training, Shallowstream is a good cat, never mind how young he is—your mother must be proud.”

Mothpaw stared at the tom with uncertainty, she recognized him of course—she’d seem him around the camp carrying out warrior duties. But because of Eaglestar she never talked to him. “Eaglestar told me not to talk to you…” The young ‘paw confessed hesitantly. To her surprise Sparrowflight simply gave a huff of disgust.

“Eaglestar is a fool, Fawnstar should never had made him deputy. His head is foggy, too set in old traditions to look to the future.” Sparrowflight hissed. The tom sat down with a sigh, curling his tail over his paws. “You should hunt, Shallowstream will not look on you too kindly if you shrink in your duties.” Mothpaw looked at the tom quizzically, slowly walking away from him. She would look over her shoulder every so often—and every time he was still watching her. She gave her chest a few embarrassed licks before darting away to hunt. What a weird tom, she thought.

As Mothpaw returned to camp she caught Shallowstream starring at her. She carried her prey—he large swallow—to the fresh kill pile. She caught one of the elders, Pinenose, staring at the bird hungrily. He dipped his head to Mothpaw as he took the prey back to the elders’ den to share with the others.

“Is that all the prey you caught?” Shallowstream mewed, his eyes narrowed in calm irritation. Mothpaw looked up to meet her mentors gaze and for a moment she thought she saw uncertainty in his eyes.

“I got distracted on my hunt,” she told him earnestly, “Sparrowflight found me and caught me off guard. I would have caught more but he talked me ears off!" She huffed with indignation.

Shallowstream sighed, "it'll do, go and share tongues with your littermates. And remember, Mothpaw, Eaglestar is punishing that one so try to avoid him. Your mother wouldn't appreciate you talking to him." He mewed softly. “Go and eat with your littermates, they just returned before you from the hunting patrol.”

Mothpaw made her way towards the fresh-kill pile, Lilypaw and Cloudpaw were sitting beside each other sharing tongues. She chose a small frog from the pile before sitting with her littermates. The two gave her mischievous glances.

“Did Shallowstream claw your ears off?” Cloudpaw mewed cheekily. Lilypaw nodded with enthusiasm.

“No, my catch wasn’t that bad. He didn’t pay much attention when I told him that Sparrowflight was talking to me.” She hid her smirk at their expressions by biting into her frog. She knew what they were thinking already, ever since they were kits Eaglestar had been telling them to stay away from Sparrowflight and they he was being punished for putting himself before the Clan. Mothpaw guessed that Sparrowflight had eaten prey while on a hunting patrol.

“Eaglestar won’t be too happy if Shallowstream tell him, “ Lilypaw meowed, “I don’t want him to be punished even more!”

Mothpaw shrugged and continued to eat her meal, listening to her litter-mates discuss their day with training. She slightly envied them as they never got in trouble with their mentors as much as she.

“Larktail had me practicing to climb trees, for whatever reason. His excuse was that since Thunderclan climbs trees we should learn.” Cloudpaw rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Well at least you don’t have Slateclaw making you practice clawing invisible enemies. I wish there were more apprentices, or at least that Mothpaw wouldn’t get in trouble so often.” Lilypaw made a point of glaring at her sister.

Mothpaw flung a leg of her from at Lilypaw, “Tadpolesplash's kits will be apprentices soon."

The sun was setting behind the trees, drawing shadows around the camp. The litter-mates finished their meals and made their way to their nests.

“Mothpaw! Come see me.” Eaglestar called from the entrance of his den. Mothpaw sighed and caught the sympathetic glances from Cloudpaw and Lilypaw. She could only image what her father wanted with her, most likely about her run-in with Sparrowflight.

Inside Eaglestar’s den she sat just barely past the entrance, tense with anxiety.

“You’re not in trouble, Mothpaw. Shallowstream told me you got in trouble again today. He told me you wondered off from the dawn hunting patrol. What enticed you this time?” Eaglestar murmured softly, though could not mask the disappointment in his eyes. “You are my kit and must be held to a higher standard.”

“I know that!” She meowed, looking down when Eaglestar flashed her a warning look. “I wanted to see what was beyond our trees, past the Clan borders. I apologize, Eaglestar.” She mewed softly. Eaglestar sighed and pulled Mothpaw closer with his tail.

“You can’t wonder off by yourself, there could be foxes or badgers, even a hawk would pick off a small ‘paw like you. Apprentices leave camp with warriors for a reason, Mothpaw. It is dangerous to be out alone.” His voice hardened to show Mothpaw how serious the situation was.

“I promise I will do better next time.” Mothpaw vowed.  

Eaglestar nodded approvingly, “now, tell me why Sparrowflight approached you.” Mothpaw looked up with wide eyes. “Shallowstream told me, do not hold a quarrel against him for it.”

Mothpaw growled softly, her ears flat against her head, “He said I was a good hunter and that I am lucky to have such a talented mentor.”

“Is that all?” Eaglestar narrowed his amber eyes at her, as though he did not believe Mothpaw. “Did he say anything about Boragepool or me?” Mothpaw thought back to Sparrowflight’s hard tone when he cursed Eaglestar.

“No, that is all he said before I left.” Mothpaw mewed softly, pointedly looking the russet tom in the eyes.

“Alright, go to your nest. You’re going out with your litter-mates and their mentors in the morning.” He mewed, dismissing the small apprentice.

With a sigh of relief Mothpaw joined her litter-mates in their den.


	6. Chapter Four

“Keep your body low to the ground, tail straight and don’t let it drag on the ground...” Mothpaw watched as Larktail instructed Cloudpaw on his hunting. A small tinge of envy shot through her as she starred at Cloudpaw’s long tail. She casted a small glance over her back at her own tail—a small pathetic stub.

“Watch, Mothpaw. You might be able to learn something.” Shallowstream mewed sternly. Mothpaw huffed and leaned against Lilypaw who watched their litter-mate with interest.

“…your paw steps light and breathing steady. When you’re ready you pounce.” After a few moments Cloudpaw leapt up and landed on a small brown leaf. Larktail purred, sitting up with pride. “Good, now we can practice. Cloudpaw you and Mothpaw can practice together. Mothpaw you go off into the trees and Cloudpaw will hunt you.” Mothpaw nodded and padded off into the trees.

Mothpaw stalked between bushes and around the pine trees, letting her fur brush up against them. If she circled back she could through off Cloudpaw, she thought with a gleam of mischief in her bi-colored eyes. Mothpaw rounded a tall pine and doubled back on her own trail, she could scent Cloudpaw not far off behind her, causing her purr with delight. A small rustle stopped her and she scented the air, _sparrow!_ Mothpaw glanced up and saw a small sparrow sitting on a branch just overhead. Cautiously she rounded the tree and climbed up the trunk, her claws imbedded into the sturdy wood. She kept her body low to the branches and stalked the sparrow along the branch and stopped once within range to pounce. Raising her hindquarters she pounced, landing squarely on top of the frightened bird and swiftly gave the killing bite. With the sparrow clenched in her jaws she lifted her prey proudly.

“Mothpaw!” She heard her mentor’s call not far off from the training clearing. She guessed that Cloudpaw must have gone back to the others—without finding her. Holding her catch firmly in her jaws Mothpaw trailed the tree back down and raced toward the others.

The first thing she saw when she returned to the clearing was a dejected Cloudpaw and a very annoyed Larktail. Behind them Shallowstream was sitting patiently looking at her.

Larktail turned to Cloudpaw and hissed, “You were supposed to _catch_ Mothpaw, not let her catch prey.” His voice dripped with annoyance.  Cloudpaw shot her an envious look.

“Well done Mothpaw, not only were you able to outsmart Cloudpaw but you also caught prey.” Shallowstream praised, his eyes glittering with pride. “I guess you’re not that bad of a hunter after all, I’m sure Mouseleap would appreciate a warm sparrow.” The dark tom teased. Pride surged through the small calico apprentice, she wasn’t use to such praise. “I’m sure we can leave Cloudpaw and Lilypaw to train while we return to camp.” Shallowstream gave Larktail and Slateclaw a respectful nod before leaving with Mothpaw.

Back in camp Mothpaw was met by a beaming Boragepool, the queen fretting over Mothpaw and her kill. Moving around Boragepool Mothpaw padded to the elders den where Mouseleap was resting.

“Is that for me?” The old tom rasped, his pale green eyes glittering hungrily.

“I caught it during training, would you like it?” Mothpaw asked, keeping her tone soft and respectful. She remembered Boragepool telling her and her litter-mates when they were kits that Mouseleap was Eaglestar’s first deputy, but had retired due to breathing troubles. He had already been a senior warrior when he was appointed deputy.

“Thank you, Mothpaw. Would you like to eat with me? I can’t finish this by myself!” Mouseleap mewed warmly. Mothpaw nodded and crouched next to the brown tom. The two ate together in silence until nothing but feathers and bone was left on the sparrow. “Eaglestar tells me you and your litter-mates’ training is going well. It must be hard being the only apprentices.” He rasped.

Mothpaw shrugged, “we won’t be the only ones for long, Tadpolesplash’s kits are almost ready to be apprenticed, just another half-moon.” The she-cat mewed.


	7. Chapter Five

Light shined through the branches of the pine trees covering the sky from the Shadowclan cats. The Greenleaf breeze coursing throughout the forest. Mothpaw sat with her back to the Shadowclan camp walls. Two moons had passed since she and her litter-mates had been apprenticed and she was learning so much. Though she knew that with her assessment coming up Shallowstream was going to be harder on her. Mothpaw growled with frustration, ignoring the sounds coming from inside the camp—she ran as fast as she could through the tall pines toward the lake.

The lake welcomed Mothpaw with the water lapping at the shore. She stopped just short of where the water rose the farthest onto the land. The calico apprenticed shivered as the cool breeze that traveled across the surface of the glistening blue water wove through her fur. If she focused enough Mothpaw could see Riverclan cats teaching their apprentices to fish at the edge of the lake. _What is it like to feel the water tugging at your fur?_ She wondered silently. She looked back at the water coming close to her paws and took a tentative step forward, the water encircling her pale cream paws. The young cat flexed her claws at the strange feeling. Before she could go any farther a sharp yowl stopped her short.

“What do you think you are doing?” The loud yowl of Shallowstream causing Mothpaw to jump back from the water’s edge. “You could have drowned if I hadn’t come down here!” The stocky brown warrior growled. He jumped forward and grabbed Mothpaw by the scruff, dragging her away toward the edge of the pines.

“I wasn’t going to go for a _swim_!” Mothpaw shouted in protest when Shallowstream had let her go. She stood and shook her fur, casting a dark glare at her mentor, her green and blue eyes glittering with anger. “I just wanted to see what it was like for Riverclan cats, why do they enjoy the feeling of water in their fur compared to the wind?” She spat.

Shallowstream groaned, “You’re a _Shadowclan_ cat, Mothpaw. Stop imagining what it is like to be anything but.” He wrapped his tail around Mothpaw, ignoring the cold water that clung to the lower half of the small apprentice. “Let’s get you back to camp and have Minnowtail take a look at you, you’re cold.”

Following the path Mothpaw took the two cats made their way back to camp. Shallowstream allowed Mothpaw to go through the brambles first. Upon entering the camp the bulky brown warrior let Mothpaw to the Medicine cat den where Minnowtail was sorting herbs. While she had caught glances of the small she-cat a few times, Mothpaw never actually visited the Medicine cat’s den. She stopped short of the entrance when the pretty calico turned to face them, the green eyes staring back at her looked just like Boragepool’s.

“Shallowstream? What brings you to my den today?” Minnowtail looked from Mothpaw to Shallowstream, meeting his gaze steadily.

“This apprentice decided to try and take a swim, I managed to catch her before she went any further than her belly. But she’s pretty cold so…” Shallowstream trailed off, turning away and giving his chest a few embarrassed licks.

Minnowtail rolled her eyes and circled the wet apprentice, sniffing at her damp fur. “Come with me, before you get a fever.” After getting a closer look at the Medicine cat Mothpaw could see grey fur lining her pale-ginger muzzle. Silently Mothpaw followed the older cat beneath the boulder that created den. The den reeked of herbs, irritating Mothpaw’s nose. Shallowstream gave Mothpaw a nod of farewell and left her to the whims of the old Medicine cat.

Sitting on the ground next to where nests lined the far side of the den Mothpaw watched Minnowtail sorting through her herbs, ignoring the damp apprentice.

“Aren’t you going to help me?” Mothpaw mewed after a few moments of silent, irritation coursing through her fur. Minnowtail stopped and looked absently at the apprentice before pulling a small herb from her herb store and setting in front of Mothpaw.

“Feverfew, eases a fever—if you had one. It is a waste to give it to you.” Minnowtail mewed with a sharpness in her voice. “If you get sick it is your fault, you should have known better than to go for a walk in the lake.” The older she-cat snapped as she went back to sorting through her herb store.

Mothpaw starred at the Medicine cat, biting back a sharp retort, instead she bent down to nibble at the soft leaves. She watched Minnowtail through the corner of her eye. The old cat has a slowness in her movements while pulling the leaves off of a stem.

“Why don’t you have an apprentice?” Mothpaw mewed reluctantly.

“No kits have shown interest. Though if you ask any other Clan it is Starclan punishing us.” Minnowtail replied without thought.

“Why would Starclan punish us?”

Minnowtail whipped around, snapping her teeth in front of Mothpaw—causing the small apprentice to move back toward the den entrance. “Do _not_ ask questions you do not need to know.” A low growl rumbled in Minnowtail’s throat, promising pain. The Medicine cat turned away from Mothpaw with a sharp flick of her tail against the Apprentice’s head. “Leave. You need nothing more from me.”

Without a second thought Mothpaw raced out of den and into the camp clearing where she was met by Boragepool sharing tongues with Tadpolesplash, round with kits.

“Are you okay, Mothpaw? What were you doing in Minnowtail’s den?” Boragepool’s voice was thick with worry for her kit.

“I got wet at the lake.” Mothpaw mewed absently, moving around her mother and into Apprentices’ den. She curled around in her nest and slowly drifted to sleep.

Brown fur flashed in the corner of Mothpaw’s eyes, her back against the rough bark of a pine tree. A low growl rumbled in Mothpaw’s throat, crouching down and moving into the thickest parts of the forest. Her ears were perked, listening for the soft rustle of leaves in the trees or paw steps against the floor. With sudden speed she leapt up and raced through the trees—behind her she could hear the fall of several paws racing behind her. She turned her head just enough to catch sight of the white fur of Milkshine and the brown fur of Willowpelt.  Her first mistake was looking back, her second was not paying attention to what was in front of her. Mothpaw yowled as, without warning, her face met with the forest floor, pines scratching at her face.

Laughter echoed behind her from Milkshine and Willowpelt, “Good job, Shineclaw! You caught a moth!” Willowpelt mewed to the grey tom atop of Mothpaw.

“Let me up!” Mothpaw mewed around a mouthful of pine needles. The laughter continued as Shineclaw got off of the young cat—resulting in Mothpaw jumping up, hissing at the three warriors. She let her fur lie flat once she saw Shallowstream coming up from behind Milkshine. The brown warrior purred, amusing glittering in his eyes as he stopped to stand beside Willowpelt.

“You did well, Mothpaw. But can you tell me what you did wrong that allowed Shineclaw to catch you?” Shallowstream mewed.

Mothpaw shuffled her paws, “I looked behind me when I should have been paying attention to what was in front of me. I got careless.” She mewed solemnly.

Shallowstream nodded approvingly, “what could you have done better?”

“I could have kept vigilant, if I had I would have noticed Shineclaw moving in the trees as I ran.”

“When in battle we need to remain aware of our surroundings, especially in cases where you are separated from your clan-mates. Had these three been Riverclan warriors you could have been seriously hurt.” Shallowstream mewed, a hard glint in his amber eyes.

Willowpelt purred, amusment dancing in her eyes. Mothpaw remembered that Shallowstream and Willowpelt were litter-mates, the two having grown very close after their mother died from green cough when they were kits.

“This was fun, Shallowtream. Thank you for letting us help with your apprentice.” Milkshine mewed, nodding her head respectfully toward the younger warrior. Milkshine was five moons older than the two littermates, whereas Shineclaw was kitted around the same time as Shallowstream and Willowpelt.

Mothpaw shook herself, glaring at her mentor, though there was no hiding the gleam of excitement in her bi-colored eyes. The small apprentice stopped, her ears tilted towards the camp. Mothpaw’s eyes widened as she shared a look with Shallowstream.

“Back to camp!” Shallowsteam shouted, racing towards the camp without waiting for the others to follow, Mothpaw on his heels behind him.

The camp was alit with the yowling and screeching of many cats. She could hear the voice of Eaglestar from within the camp. Shallowstream plunged into the camp without warning, followed by the other three young warriors, Mothpaw following close behind. Mothpaw could recognize the pelts of several Riverclan warriors fighting her clan-mates. A growl rumbled in Mothpaw’s throat at the sight. Without thinking she lunged at the nearest Riverclan cat, an apprentice no older than herself. The young Riverclan cat yowled in shock at the sudden assault, quickly recognizing the attack. Mothpaw felt teeth sink into her hind leg as she clung to the apprentice’s neck by her teeth. She let go as she felt hind claws digging into her stomach.

“Prey stealing fox-heart!” The Riverclan apprentice growled upon lunging at Mothpaw. The small she-cat yowled, feeling the apprentice’s teeth in her throat cutting off her air. Specks danced in her eyesight, she could feel a dull pain on her side.

“Get off of my kit!” Mothpaw could faintly hear the yowl of a tom she thought was Eaglestar. The apprentice was flung to the side off of Mothpaw.

“Lakestar! What is the meaning of this?” Eaglestar’s voice rang out around the clearing, the fighting coming to an abrupt stop as the two leaders face each other. Lakestar, a bulky grey-blue tom showed his teeth to the Shadowclan leader, eye flashing with menace.

“You’ve been stealing prey from our territory, your sent has been found several fox-length away from the border.” Lakestar growled, his voice holding the promise of a fight.

“We’ve done nothing of the sort! My warriors are loyal to the warrior code, unlike yours. Leave my territory, Lakestar, your warriors have caused enough damage.” Eaglestar mewed, “I hope you’ve satisfied your taste for blood.” The Shadowclan leader snapped. One by one the Riverclan warriors left the camp. The Shadowclan warriors Brindlepelt, Hailwhisker, and Mossyfoot followed afterwards, making sure that all of the Riverclan warriors left Shadowclan territory. Mothpaw felt a body curled around hers where she lay in the clearing, a rough tongue grooming her.

“Get Minnowtail!” She heard the soft voice of Boragepool call out.


	8. Chapter Six

Mothpaw lay curled up inside the medicine-cat den, watching the calico she-cat through narrowed eyes. For half a moon the young apprentice had stayed in the den, taking time away from her training. The Riverclan apprentice she had fought in the invasion had managed to make a deep wound on the young cat’s side that had managed to become infected shortly afterwards—increasing her stay in with the elder Medicine cat. The day after Mothpaw had found out that the kindhearted she-cat Badgereye had died from a deep laceration on her belly.

During her stay Mothpaw learned that the medicine cat was a very grumpy cat, constantly grumbling to herself and casting dark glances towards the young apprentice. Shallowstream visited the medicine cat den often, relaying to her what events happened throughout the days. Cloudpaw and Lilypaw tried to visit but Minnowtail put a very quick stop to it, ushering them out within moments of them arriving.

“Minnowtail says you’ll be able to return to training tomorrow.” Boragepool mewed while grooming Mothpaw between the ears. Minnowtail glanced at the two cats from her nest, her eyes narrowed. Boragepool met her gaze and the older cat hissed in aggravation, turning away. To Mothpaw’s surprise Boragepool stood and walked away the den to stand beside Minnowtail. “Would you care to tell me what problem you have with Mothpaw? You two are kin.” She hissed. Mothpaw’s ears perked. We’re kin? Mothpaw thought in awe.

Minnowtail turned to glare at the younger calico, “I have a problem when—”she casted a glance at Mothpaw, “cats are selfish and can’t own up to their mistakes.” She hissed through her teeth.

“She is my kit, just as I am yours.” Boragepool mewed coolly.

“And my _kits_ chose mates I warned them against. Take Mothpaw and leave my den, Boragepool.” With those last words Minnowtail turned away.

The sun shimmering between the pine trees blinded Mothpaw after days confided to the dark medicine cat den, causing her to squint her eyes. Boragepool walked beside Mothpaw on the way to the apprentice den. Mothpaw opened her mouth to speak but was met by a mouthful of Boragepool’s tail fur.

“There is nothing to talk about.” The she-cat mewed, pressed her head against Mothpaw’s side. “Go and get some fresh-kill and rest.” Boragepool turned away and met Eaglestar outside his den, following him inside.

 

“You have a lot of training to catch up on, and I won’t be going easy on you just because you got hurt. That just proved we need to work you harder.” Shallowstream growled, his eyes gleaming playfully. The brown tom crouched down, keeping his body parallel to the ground. He stepped lightly, circling the small pale-ginger calico apprentice. Shallowstream moved fluidly, the movements showing off the hard earned muscle beneath his fur. Mothpaw met his circling with her own, baring her teeth at the older tom.

With fast precision the warrior leapt at Mothpaw. The young she-cat ducked to the side and reared up her paws to strike the brown warrior in the side, sending him off balance and sprawling onto his side in the dirt. Shallowstream stood, a gleam of approval showing in his eyes for a moment before he raced at Mothpaw again. This time she met him head-on, racing at him—surprising the young warrior as she ducked beneath Shallowstream, rolling onto her back and pushing with her hind paws to send him flying back. Shallowstream looked up from where he lay in the dirt and starred at Mothpaw with equal parts bewilderment and pride.

“What made you think to do that? I’ve never taught you such a move.” The brown warrior meowed, standing up and shaking dirt from his pelt.

“I wasn’t thinking…I just acted.” Mothpaw confessed, her pelt burning in embarrassment.

Shallowstream’s eyes brightened and he padded over to the flustered apprentice and gave her a brief lick between the ears.

“You did well, Mothpaw. Do not be embarrassed for acting on instinct. In a real battle there is not time to think, you must act or die—as you have experienced.” Shallowstream meowed calmly. “Now let’s continue, this time you attack me…”

The two cats continued training well until sunset. The amber haze of the sun illuminated the leaves of the pine trees, casting streaks of orange across the forest floor. Mothpaw walked alongside the brown tom, their pelts brushing and discussing the training session.

“You did well today.” Shallowstream meowed, pride showing in his eyes as he looked down at the small she-cat. “You’ll be made a warrior in no time—that I can assure you. As a matter of fact, since Cloudpaw and Lilypaw had their assessment just days ago I think I will talk to Eaglestar on out return to camp about assessing you.” Mothpaw looked up at the stocky tom, eyes wide in alarm.

“Thank you so much, Shallowstream!” She mewed excitedly.

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here for a Clan meeting!” Eaglestar’s call ran out from inside the camp walls. Shallowstream and Mothpaw raced through the brambles surrounding the camp to join with the rest of the Clan to hear what the Shadowclan leader had to say.

Eaglestar stood on the hazel branch that hung over his den. The camp sat in a large circle beneath him, starring up at the dark russet tom. At the very front of the gathering cat sat Tadpoolsplash and Brindlepelt, in front of them was Hawkkit, Thrushkit, Leafkit, and Pinkkit looking overly excited and unable to sit still—much to Tadpoolsplash’s distress.  

The sun slowly disappeared from the sky and the first stars of silverpelt started to make their appearance over the clans. “We gather to celebrate one of my favorite ceremonies since I became leader,” Eaglestar began, his eyes shining like amber stars, “Cloudjumper, you are a loyal and cunning warrior, I hope you pass all that you know to Leafpaw. Hailwhisper, you are one of my most experienced warriors, show Hawkpaw what it means to be a warrior of Shadowclan!” The Shadowclan leader paused to look down at the four young cats. "Dewsong, you are young but keen and loyal, I expect that Thrushpaw will follow in your pawsteps." The young ginger tabby tom looked up at Dewsong with pride. Pinkpaw sunk low to the ground, casting shy glances at her litter-mates. Eaglestar's eyes softened, looking at the small white she-cat. "Minnowtail," Eaglestar beckoned the old medicine cat closer, "Starclan has spoken to you, and therefore Pinkpaw will be Shadowclan's next medicine cat!" Pinkpaw starred at her leader in awe, her pink eyes slid to stare at the approaching medicine cat, touching her nose to the new apprentice. Pinkpaw's littermates looked at Pinkpaw with admiration.

"Hawkpaw! Leafpaw! Thrushpaw! Pinkpaw!" Yowls rang out among the Clan, calling the new apprentices by their new names.

The ceremony finished just as the rest of the stars began to show, the sky a dark blue. The light of the moon creating stripes of light within the camp shining through the trees overhanging the camp. Shadowclan separated to eat then all leaving to their respective nests. The senior apprentices showing off the den to three of the younger cats, boasting about being an apprentice—and sharing them with tales of apprentice duties.

Pinkpaw watched from the medicine cat den as her littermates were welcomed by their new den-mates. Nervousness shying her away from following her littermates, she knew that she would not be sharing a nest with them anymore. The small white apprentice peaked inside the medicine cat den where Minnowtail was slowly picking the leaves off of a vine.

“Pinkpaw, come inside please.” Minnowtail called out, not bothering the turn to look at the apprentice. Pinkpaw let out a shy mew and padded into the den on soft paw steps. She sat down beside the old medicine cat, her eyes fixed on Minnowtail’s paws. “You are wondering why I chose you.” Minnowtail mewed, her teeth clenched around the vine.

“I always thought I’d be a warrior...” her voice trailed off, looking up at Minnowtail with round, confused eyes.

“I’ve watched you, Pinkpaw. You have never shown interest in the games your littermates play. After the invasion when your littermates boasted about the fighting you sat off to the side asking your mother about the wounds suffered.” Minnowtail paused, setting the vine down in front of Pinkpaw, urging her to do as she did.

“But that doesn’t mean I should be a medicine cat!” Pinkpaw protested, grabbing hold of the vine with her own teeth.

“No, but then Starclan spoke to me. Flamewhisker, a Shadowclan medicine cat of old showed me a pink half-moon shining down of Shadowclan alone—he told me it is time that I trained another.” Minnowtail looked down at her apprentice with soft eyes, “I understand that your path will take some getting used to, but when you meet Starclan at half-moon you will understand how important your place in Shadowclan is,” Minnowtail paused, letting out a tired sigh, “the truth is, Pinkpaw, I am getting old and will not be around forever. You will carry on when I am gone.” The older medicine cat took the bare vine and leaves from Pinkpaw, storing them with the rest of her herb. “Now get some rest, your training starts tomorrow.”


	9. Chapter Seven

Mothpaw blinked against the light penetrating the apprentice den walls. Yawning she stretched out her body, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. The small apprentice cast a glance at her sleeping den-mates. The younger apprentices had stayed up during the night chatting like bluebirds—Mothpaw held no quarrel against them, she remembered her fist night as an apprentice as well, it seemed like so long ago.

“Good, you’re up. Hailwhisker asked me if we would be willing to coming along with her to show Hawkpaw the territory. It never hurts to refresh your memory of the territory—as well as renew the borders.” Shallowstream mewed, padding up to the tired apprentice.

“I’ll wake her,” Mothpaw yawned, “can we eat before we go?” she asked, casting a longing glace at the pitiful pile of fresh-kill.

Shallowstream let out a laugh, “go right ahead, but be quick. We leave once the sun starts to show above the trees.”

Mothpaw turned back into the den and nosed the dark tabby she-cat awake. The smaller apprentice yawned and looked up at Mothpaw, blinking the sleep from her amber eyes.

“Come on, I’m coming with you and Hailwhisker to tour the border. We have just enough time to eat before we leave.” Mothpaw meowed hastily, turning away without another word and padded across the camp to sit beside the fresh-kill pile, pulling a small black bird. Ripping small bites from the prey she watched as cats woke from their nests and shared tongues in the clearing.

Eaglestar was sunning himself on top of his den, his tail hanging over the edge. Boragepool let out a soft meow to announce her presence before hopping up and lying beside him, grooming his belly. Mothpaw watched the interaction curiously, Eaglestar seldom showed affection to his mate, when he did it was subtle. Cats in other clans could hardly tell they were mates.

“Are you ready? Hailwhisker is waiting for us beyond the camp walls.” Shallowstream mewed softly, standing over the apprentice. Mothpaw took one last bite of her black bird, standing up she shook her fur, shaking dust out of it.

Hailwhisker was an intimidating cat of large stature. When walking her thin pelt allowed any cat to see the muscles underneath promising pain if a cat were to take her on. Mothpaw heard tales from Tadpolesplash that when Hailwhisker was an apprentice she took down a hawk outside of the camp. Hawkpaw better work hard, Mothpaw thought.

The trees of the pine forest thinned out until the territory opened up to open land that bordered the Riverclan territory. Hawkpaw’s eyes widened as he took in the change in scenery. Hailwhisker and Shallowstream stopped and opened their mouths to taste the air. Shallowstream stepped back to allow the senior warrior ahead. Hailwhisker turned to Hawkpaw, her blue eyes gleaming.

“What can you scent, Hawkpaw?” Hailwhiker mewed, her voice gravely. Mothpaw guessed it was from not being used often.

Hawkpaw looked up at Hailwhisker before copying how the two warriors had scented the air. He perked her ears, standing up straighter, and her long thin tail sticking straight up. Mothpaw suppressed a laugh.

Hawkpaw wrinkled her nose and stepped back, “what is that horrible scent?” she asked with a shrill voice.

“That is Riverclan,” Mothpaw mewed, “their scent is that way because their main prey is fish.”

Shallowstream nodded approvingly to Mothpaw, pride showing in his eyes at his apprentice’s knowledge. Hailwhisker turned away from the group, followed by Shallowstream to renew the scent markers. Hawkpaw padded after them excitedly to follow their example.

Mothpaw stayed behind, sitting at the edge of the border looking out over the Riverclan territory. What was it like, to run amongst open ground and hide in the reed beds? Mothpaw wondered. Far off Mothpaw could see cats sitting beside the lake, warriors training apprentices. The small apprentice looked back at her patrol—starting to turn back towards the forest. The young apprentice looked back one more time at Riverclan territory before turning tail and racing back to join her patrol on the way back to camp. The sun was high in the sky and starting to set as they made their way through Shadowclan territory—back into the heart of their land.

Four sunrises has passed since the apprentice ceremony, Mothpaw found that the new apprentices helped greatly with the tasks all of them had to complete. The sun was at its height and birdsong lit up the forest. Mothpaw stalked through the trees, intent of doing well in her assessment.

A small blackbird was perched on the forest floor, digging a worm out from the ground. Mothpaw’s bicolored eyes gleamed—stepping forward on light paws she approached the bird slowly, angling herself just right so that if it tried to fly she could leap at it quickly. She stopped just a fox-length away—then lunged.

The bird flapped its wings, awkwardly trying to break free of the apprentice’s claws, but Mothpaw quickly delivered a killing bite to its neck, ending the black bird’s life. She buried her prey so that she could return to it later.

The assessment carried on until the sun was sinking below the trees, casting an amber glow on the trees and creating long shadows within the forest. Mothpaw returned to camp along with Shallowstream, carrying her hoard of two birds and a frog back. Eaglestar praised the young cat, his head held high with pride. Mothpaw grew hot under his eyes and broke away from the praising to return to her nest, where she stayed till the camp fell silent—cats sleeping soundly in their nests. The small apprentice stood from her nest, shaking moss from her fur and walked on silent paws out of the camp.

The forest, lit only by the almost full moon and the stars, was quiet but for the soft coos of an owl and crickets hiding on the forest floor. Mothpaw stopped, the moon shining down on her pelt as she breathed in the scents of the forest, the smell of pin stringing her nose. With no warning the apprentice sprinted forward, racing through the trees with a gleam in her eyes. While the clan slept she felt no boundaries that kept the clan secluded, no fears of being told she was strange for wanting to explore lands that were not her own.

The forest opened up to the lake, the moon shimmering on top of the still surface of the water, the lights of the stars seeming to dance beside the moon. Mothpaw padded up to the water’s edge, feeling the coolness of the waves lapping at her fur.

“You like the water?”

Mothpaw spun around, her eyes wide in alarm and the fur on her back bristling. The grey form of Sparrowflight sat not far off, his tail wrapped neatly over his paws. The grey tom’s eyes were closed, his face raised up towards the moon.

“What are you doing here?” Mothpaw hissed, “Did you follow me?”

Sparrowflight paid no mind to the flustered apprentice’s anger as he opened his eyes to stare her in hers.

“You like the water?” He repeated softly, not taking his eyes off of her. Mothpaw looked away first, feeling hot under his steady gaze. Why was he here? She wondered, irritation souring her mood.

“The water feels nice.” Mothpaw murmured, turning away from the tom, the stub of her tail lashing back and forth, expressing her anger at his presence. Sparrowflight went to sit beside the small apprentice, his fur barely brushing hers.

“My mate loved the water, had our kits in a reed bed.” Sparrowflight meowed in a soft, wistful voice. He glanced at the small calico through the corner of his eyes, watching as she took in the information.

“You had a mate…” Mothpaw mewed in a soft voice, “What happened to her?”

“I left her before out kits were kitted, she was a rogue. I saw her one last time to meet my kits, and then she left the territory—as far as I know at least.”

“Why didn’t you ask her to join the clan?”

“Eaglestar would never have allowed it. He is loyal to the warrior code, I would not ask him to set aside is morals for me. I broke the warrior code, and I suffer for it every day.” Sparrowflight turned to look at Mothpaw, who was staring at the warrior with a sympathetic gaze. “I will leave you now and I will not tell any cat that I saw you out.” The grey tom padded awake from Mothpaw, disappearing within the pine trees.

Mothpaw let out a small sigh, her heart hurting for the grey warrior. She walked into the water and let the water carry her troubles from her. Gently she swam around on the bank of the lake till the sun began to show in the sky.  


	10. Chapter Eight

“I’m so excited! Our first gathering!” Leafpaw shouted, running around his mentor, Cloudjumper—the fluffy white tom looked exhausted at his apprentice’s energy. Pinkpaw sat beside Minnowtail as she talked to Larktail about a thorn that had gotten stuck in the tom’s paw, taking in all the information Minnowtail was saying, telling the brown tabby to clean the pad so that it doesn’t get infected.

“Aren’t you excited, Pinkpaw?” Thurshpaw asked softly, the ginger tom sitting beside his littermate so that their pelts were brushing.

“I guess…I haven’t been to the moonpool yet so am I even an official medicine cat apprentice?” The white she-cat mewed pitifully.

Minnowtail stopped talking to Larktail, dismissing the tom with a flick of her tail. “You are my apprentice, Pinkpaw. No cat is going to question you.” She told her sternly, looking down at the apprentice with cool eyes. The white apprentice nodded, surrendering to her mentor’s words.

“Shadowclan! Let’s move!” Eaglestar called, bounding down from his place on the tree branch above his den. He stopped to give Boragepool a lick before motioning the clan to follow him with a flick of his tail.

“What do you think the other clans are like? Maybe they’ll give us trouble!” Hawkpaw growled, flashing her teeth at Leafpaw causing the young tom to let out a squeak of surprise.

“There is a truce, Hawkpaw. None of the other clans will cause problems…at least they shouldn’t.” Hailwhisker added to herself.

Hawkpaw let out an aggravated mew then leaned into Leafpaw, nudging her brother playfully. Leafpaw glared at the brown tabby before launching himself at his littermate, bowling her over into the dirt. Cloudjumper bristled, grabbing his apprentice by the scruff to drag the light brown tabby away from his littermate.

“Behave!” Cloudjumper growled, glaring at the two apprentices, “you are going to a gathering where the other clans will be present.” With an aggravated huff the white tom turned from the apprentices and ran to catch up with the patrol of cats. Morningleaf let out a laugh, nudging the large tom, the small she-cat’s green eyes dancing with amusment.

“Be patient with them, you must remember your first gathering—you old furball.”

Cloudjumper huffed and glared menacingly at the grey she-cat before giving her ear an affectionate lick.

Pinkpaw watched the altercations from her mentor’s side, Minnowtail walking just paces behind Eaglestar. The white she-cat looked around at the whole patrol, wondering how many cats could fit on the island if every clan was joining. At the lead was Eaglestar and Minnowtail, followed by Neetletooth, Cloudjumper and Morningleaf, and Willowpelt and Mouseleap at the end, including all four of their apprentices and Mothpaw.

Pinkpaw looked at the older apprentice walking side by side with Mouseleap, listening to the old tom chattering like a blue bird in Newleaf. Mothpaw caught the white apprentice staring at her and glared at the pink-eyed cat—Pinkpaw quickly averted her eyes. 

The group of cats crossed through Riverclan territory, meeting up with Timberstar, the large dark brown speckled tom followed by his own clan. Pinkpaw watched in awe at the two clans mingled together on their way to the gathering. She could catch hostile glances from the younger cats, much like Shadowclan's own, but the older warriors mixed in with Shadowclan easily, chatting with each other like old friends.

"Can we talk to the other clans just like that?" Pinkpaw asked Minnowtail who was talking with a small grey speckled she-cat about herbs—the Riverclan medicine cat.

“You can talk to any cat, but never give up clan secrets. And always remember, they are our enemies outside of the gathering, though for us the rules are kind of bent.” Minnowtail replied softly.

“Medicine cats are bound by another code, not just the warrior code.” The grey speckled she-cat beside Minnowtail mewed, her eyes warm and welcoming. The Riverclan medicine cat bent to touch her nose to Pinkpaw’s. “I’m Dovestep, I bet you’re honored to be Minnowtail’s apprentice.” Dovestep cast the older medicine cat a warm look, “she saved my life when I was barely made an apprentice, and I knew then that I wanted to help other cats. Though Timberstar wasn’t too happy with the change he honored my decision.”

Pinkpaw nodded mutely at the grey she-cat, feeling hot beneath her pelt. Minnowtail gave the young apprentice a sympathetic look. The three cats continued on together in silence.

The light of the moon illuminated the trees on the island, casting long shadows and reelections on the lake. The air was alive with scents of many different cats, sending the fur along Pinkpaw’s spine bristling. Minnowtail draped her tail over the young apprentice, soothing her nerves. Cats from all clans were clustered around the clearing, beneath a large oak sat each Clan deputy, and farther off were the medicine cats.

“Come, you can meet the other medicine cats and their apprentices.” Called the old medicine cat. Pinkpaw nodded and followed behind her mentor, glancing around the assortment of cats. Her eyes followed up the large oak tree where she saw four cats perched, watching the Clans mingle together—they were the Clan leaders.

Without watching where she was going the white apprentice walked face first into a pale-ginger and white she-cat who jumped in surprise. Cats surrounded them laughed softly—much to Pinkpaw’s embarrassment.

“Is this your apprentice, Minnowtail? Pretty quiet to be under your mentorship.” Inquired a brown tabby tom—Pinkpaw noted the grey around his muzzle and in his fur and the Thunderclan scent that clung to him. “Much unlike your last apprentice,” the greying tom added.

Minnowtail cuffed the old tom behind the ears, “she’s young, Mallowfall. She’ll grow used to me and learn to curb my tongue.” The older she-cat retorted.

“Surprised that Starclan would grant you apprentice so soon.” Commented the pale-ginger and white she-cat who smelled faintly on heather—Windclan’s medicine cat, Heatherwhisker.

“It is time for this gathering to begin!” A loud, gravelly voice announced—the voice belonged to the dark-brown speckled tom, Timberstar—Riverclan’s leader. “Who will start us off?” The tom asked, looking among his fellow leaders.

An off-white she-cat with a darker face stood on her branch, “I will begin.”

“As you wish, Ryestar.” Timberstar bowed his head respectfully.

Ryestar was young for a leader, the previous Thunderclan leader had lost several lived due to a bout of greencough that had plagued the Clans in leafbare.

“Thunderclan has three new apprentices, Pinepaw, Timberpaw, and Olivepaw to our medicine cat. The cats Briarheart and Fuzzytail have moved into the elders den.” Ryestar spoke with a hard voice and something cold behind her eyes, “and we have four new warriors, Poppysong, Heatherpelt, Berryfur, and Adderclaw. Make no mistake, Thunderclan grows strong.” Ryestar finished and sat back down on her branch, slinking into the shadows.

Cats from all Clans called out the names of the cats named, celebrating Thunderclan’s new apprentices and warriors. Pinkpaw found the noise too much and sunk low to the ground.

A ginger tabby-she cat stood, her green eyes piercing the cats of the Clans. Goldenstar, the Windclan leader was a lithe cat with long legs and short fur like most of Windclan, fit for running across the moor.

“Prey runs plentiful in Windclan, our elders are well fed with the help of our newest apprentice, born to the late queen Hollyclaw—Flypaw.” Golderstar mewed, grief clouding her eyes.

The Clans called out the apprentice’s name. Pinkpaw caught sight of the black and white tom, raising his head proudly. A russet colored she-cat touched her nose to the apprentice’s shoulder—Pinkpaw guessed the she-cat was his mentor.

“On a light note, we have two new warriors who are sitting vigil at our camp, Echofrost and Fallowbelly.” The ginger she-cat sat back on her own branch as the Clans called the new warriors names, despite them being unable to attend the gathering. Goldenstar nodded her head to the Riverclan leader to begin.

“Leafbare took the lived of many warriors from all of our Clans and weakened some others. The warriors Blizzardfur and Lionclaw attend this gathering as elders—may their wisdom bless the Clan for seasons to come.” Timberstar bowed his head respectfully to the two older cats sitting with elders from the other Clans. “Riverclan has been blessed with three new kits born to Mossheart and plenty of prey to feed them.” Timberstar sat back on his hunches and glanced at Eaglestar to begin.

Eaglestar stood slowly and looked out over the Clans, his eyes searching. Finally he took a deep breath and began.

“The prey is running in Shadowclan and we have too many apprentices to handle,” humor sparkled in his amber eyes, “we have four new apprentices: Hawkpaw, Leafpaw, Thrushpaw, and Pinkpaw.” He paused, letting the information sink in. “Our medicine cat has chosen Pinkpaw to train under her. Shadowclan has been blessed to have an easy Greenleaf.”

Pinkpaw slunk to the ground under the many eyes as cats called out her and her littermates’ names—she felt hot under her pelt.

“This gathering is at an end!” Eaglestar announced, projecting his voice over the gathered cats.

“How do you like being a medicine cat, Pinkpaw?” a light brown and white speckled she-cat asked—the same scent as Heatherwhisker clinging to her fur. “I’m Downleap, Heatherwhisker’s apprentice.”

Pinkpaw’s eyes widened, “but you have your full name. Why are you still an apprentice?” the small white apprentice asked.

Downleap laughed, “We stay apprentices till our mentors retire or die—even if we have our full names. Mallowfall got his name after his mentor, Greyfur, died while he was still Mallowpaw. Greyfur was a tough old snaggletooth and didn’t want to give Mallowfall his full name till he was certain of Mallowfall’s ability to heal.” Pinkpaw looked over at Mallowfall talking with Minnowtail, she caught sight of her mentor's tail twitching aggravation. Pinkpaw perked her ears, curious to what they were discussing that could rile up the old medicine cat.

"...Starclan should have had you stripped of your title..." Mallowfall's growled, his voice soft.

Minnowtail hissed at the old tom and turned away to follow Eaglestar as the Shadowclan leader called for his Clan to leave. Pinkpaw raced to join back with her Clan, waving her tail in parting to Downleap. 

Pinkpaw watched as the clouds consumed the moon, darkening the territories and leaving only the stars to illuminate the lands. The white cat felt a shiver of unease run along her spine but quickly shook herself to relieve the shiver——along with the unease. A soft mew called to Pinkpaw from behind her—the owner being that of Mothpaw, strutting up to walk alongside the younger apprentice. 

"I would like to apologize for my behavior. Boragepool caught me sneaking back into camp the other night and had Eaglestar take me to the gathering so he could keep an eye on me. I hope I didn't cause you any discomfort?" Mothpaw mewed solemnly, her blue and green eyes shimmering with grief. Pinkpaw was caught off guard by the older apprentice's pain that showed just beyond the surface. The young medicine cat paused before hesitantly touching her nose to Mothpaw's cheek. 

The two apprentices walked back to camp together, their paw steps matching one another and their fur brushing. Shadowclan fell together within the darkness that they called home, enclosed by the tall pines that shielded the sky, stars and all, from them. 


	11. Chapter Nine

Pinkpaw blinked open her eyes against the blinding sun shining into the medicine cat den. The camp was warm with the promise of New-leaf hanging in the air. Shadowclan was alive with Neetletooth sorting out the daily patrols and apprentices badgering their mentors about the days plans. Pinkpaw turned her head away from the light, curling her tail over her muzzle.    
 

"Pinkpaw, come along. We're joining Larktail with his apprentice in the training clearing." Minnowtail mewed, hasitly nosing the young cat from her nest. Pinkpaw mewed in protest before getting to her paws and shaking the sleep from her body—stretching her body to loosen her limbs.    
 

"Why are be going to be doing battle training?" Pinkpaw meowed, following the calico she-cat from the medicine clearing, her eyes still adjusting to the light.  

"Being a medicine cat doesn’t mean there won't be times where you have to defend yourself, your clan, or our herbs. Once Riverclan attacked Windclan in an attempt to raid their herb storage one leaf-bare, because they were weak from illness and catmint wouldn't grow that season." Minnowtail spat, blatantly showing her disgust in her tone.  

Pinkpaw lowered her head, walking beside Minnowtail in silence the rest of the way till they met Larktail and Cloudpaw in the clearing. The black and white apprentice was chasing leaves around the clearing upon their arrival. The older apprentice stopped in his tracks, his long pelt fluffing up in excitement.    
   
" _Finally_!" The young tom mewed in exasperation. "We've been waiting ages for you to show up!"    
   
Larktail cuffed his apprentice behind the ear, "show some respect, one day you may depend on these cats to save your life." He hissed before dipping his head to Minnowtail, "I apologize for my apprentice."   

Minnowtail flicked her ear in dismissal. "Let's see how my apprentice handles an enemy trying to raid our herb storage." She meowed, setting a large branch on the far side of the clearing, "Cloudpaw, you will try to get this branch and return it to Larktail. Pinkpaw will try and stop you from getting it."  

Pinkpaw starred wide-eyed at Minnowtail while the old medicine cat went to sit beside Larktail to the side of the clearing. The small white apprentice crouched low to the ground, her gaze traveling to the older black and white tom. Cloudpaw's eyes gleamed with excitement, his thin tail lashing behind him.  

Minnowtail meowed, "begin." 

Cloudpaw paced the clearing in front of Pinkpaw, who had backed up and now stood in front of the large pine branch. The young tom's claws sheathed and unsheathed, a dark hunger in his eyes. A low rumbling growl erupted from Pinkpaw's throat, her eyes narrowed at the older apprentice.The snap of a twig gained the she-cat's attention—turning back too late before Cloudpaw was on her and she was flung to the side where her vision went dark. 

"Get up, Pinkpaw. You're alright." Came Minnowtail's soft voice, nosing her apprentice up. Pinkpaw blinked her eyes open against the light shining through the trees. Scarcely able to focus on the old medicine cat. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"You got distracted and Cloudpaw knocked you off to the side." Minnowtail casted a glance at the solemn tom, sitting beside Larktail with his head down. "Lets get you back to camp, I think you'd have enough fighting today—it's half-moon tonight anyway." Pinkpaw nodded and followed her mentor back to their clearing.  

~~~~~~~~ 

"Mothpaw we're supposed to be hunting!" Shallowstream mewed incrediously, looking up at the young apprentice standing on a high branch. "Get down before you fall! Starclan knows your father wouldn't be happy with me dragging you back to camp." The young apprentice had been growing fast, even from below Shallowstream could see the strong muscles that laid beneath Mothpaw's fur.  

"I'm not going to fall, Shallowstream." Mothpaw mewoed, looking down at the brown tabby, the stub of her tail shaking excitedly. The tortoiseshell apprentice disappeared among the branched, away from Shallowstream's sight. The light of the sun danced across the leaves up in the canopy of the pine forest, turning the top into a cluster of greens, browns, and ambers. Specks of light floated around Mothpaw as she jumped from branch to branch. A small bird chirped overhead on a higher branch, catching the apprentice's attention. A sparrow was flying around a branch, carrying a bundle of sticks in it's break, building a nest within the safe confines of the canopy. Mothpaw sat below the branch and watched the bird in awe as it greeted it's mate. The shrill yowl of Shallowstream knocked her out of her trance. 

Mothpaw dropped a thrush at Shallowstream's paws, looking up to meet his amber eyes. The young cat stood almost at eye level with her mentor—a defiance in her eyes.  

"At least you caught something with your antics." The brown tom hissed, "you're too old to be running off without permission like that, Mothpaw! I expect better behavior from a senior apprentice!" He scolded, his voice hard.  

Mothpaw tilted her head, "I'm almost a warrior too, Shallowstream. You have taught me well. I'm not a mouse-brain." The she-cat meowed with a steady voice.  

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Mothpaw! You better believe you are not going to the gathering tonight." Shallowsteam growled before turning away, taking Mothpaw's thrush back to camp.  

Mothpaw let out a mew of excitement at being left alone and raced off in the direction of the lake, running like fire was beneath her paws. The high sun shone through the trees, casting long shadows on the forest floor. The sounds of birds chirping filled the territory, the forest filled with the plentiful prey provided by new-leaf. She ran on, kicking up leaves as she went and scaring any prey nearby.  The forest dipped and flattened out gradually as the lake grew closer, the tress thinning out until the expanse of the lake shore opened up before the bobtailed apprentice. Mothpaw skidded to a halt, sending up puffs of sand into the air that rained down and stuck in her fur.

Not far off Mothpaw could see a patrol of Thunderclan cats heading down towards the lake. Two smaller cats chasing one another around a pair of larger cats—warriors. She could recognize the brown and russet pelts of Pinepaw and Timberpaw, Thunderclan’s newest apprentices. 

Mothpaw padded toward the border on soft paws, perking her ears in hopes to overhear the Thunderclan cats. What is it like to live in Thunderclan? She wondered, her eyes fixed on the patrol. The she-cat crouched in a large thicket, straining her ears forward.

“…hard to believe that the lake was ever disappearing.” Meowed a small black tom.

“You believe that nonsense? It’s just a Clan legend, Swiftstep.” A blue-grey and white she-cat retorted. “Don’t fill the apprentices’ heads with feathers.”

Mothpaw tilted her head in confusion. All the Clans knew the tales that were told about the cats before them—including how the Clans had to travel to save the lake from shrinking away all together. 

“You can believe what you want, Snowsplash.” Swiftstep mewed, his voice hard with judgment, “but you cannot disprove fact.”

Even in Thunderclan cats fight each other over opinions, Mothpaw thought. She watched the patrol disappear back into the undergrowth that coated Thunderclan territory—the trees seeming to swallow them whole. The tortoiseshell she-cat turned from Thunderclan’s borders and carried on toward her Clan’s camp, the sun starting to fall beyond the hills that enclosed the Clan territories.

The rustle of leaves caught Mothpaw’s attention, her ears perked toward the direction of the sound. Parting her mouth to taste the air she could catch the faint scent of squirrel on the air. Out of the corner of her eye she could catch the brown, bushy tail of a squirrel nibbling on a nut among the roots of a tall pine tree. The she-cat crouched, her paws falling down lightly on the dry leaves that littered the forest floor. A growl startled Mothpaw, altering the squirrel and giving it the advantage to run. The young apprentice turned around and starred out into the darkness of the trees, specks of light barely illuminating the area around her. She narrowed her eyes against the fading light, looking out into the trees for what had growled. A twig snapped and Mothpaw whirled around in its direction—finding herself looking directly into the small, dark eyes of a red creature. _Fox._ Mothpaw backed up slowly, her fur bristling as she let out a low hiss. The fox stalked closer, its teeth bared at Mothpaw. 

She felt the cold touch of fear wrap around her heart and ran.

The fox raced after Mothpaw, the sound of it panting drumming in the apprentice’s ears. Mothpaw let out a yowl of fear, hoping someone could hear her from the camp, or a patrol would come to her rescue. A tangled root grabbed at Mothpaw’s hind paw causing her to trip. A hot, sharp pain stabbed at her left leg, the fox fastened its teeth into her flesh. The tortoiseshell cat cried out in pain and turned, her claws unsheathed, and clawed at the fox’s muzzle. She felt her leg break free from the fox’s grasp and turn to run again, only to be caught in the face by the fox’s claws. Mothpaw yowled, blood welling up around her eyes, fastening them shut against the pain. 

The yowling of cats and the screech of the fox rang in Mothpaw’s ears. The she-cat forced her eyes open, catching blurry glimpses of dark shapes around her.

“Are you okay, Mothpaw?” A soft voice mewed in the apprentice’s ears, the familiar scent of the warrior Slateclaw washed over her. The young cat sighed and leaned against the blue-grey warrior.

“What’s happening?” Mothpaw’s voice was a faint and weak.

“Our patrol heard you and we raced to find you. Flamewhisker was worried we’d be too late.” Slateclaw answered, keeping the apprentice a safe distance from the fighting cats and angry fox. The patrol of the warriors Flamewhisker, Brindlepelt, and Sparrowflight chased the fox off towards Thunderclan territory, its tail between its legs and letting out pitiful cries. The grey tom, Brindlepelt padded over to the two she-cats crouched beside the large pines.

“Is Mothpaw okay?” He asked, panting from the fight.

“The fox scratched her face and she can’t seem to open her eyes.” Slateclaw replied, worry prominent in her dew-soft voice.

“We should get her to Minnowtail,” Flamewhisker interjected. “Brindlepelt, Sparrowflight, you two go and make sure that fox has left our territory. See if you can catch a Thunderclan patrol and warn them.” The senior warrior ordered and moved to Mothpaw’s other side. Slateclaw and Flamewhisker walked the apprentice slowly back to camp, making sure the young cat didn’t trip or run into anything.

Back at camp the Clan was in an uproar as the three cats entered. Boragepool among the first of the cats to meet the group at the entrance, fussing over Mothpaw as though she were a kit again. Minnowtail quickly appeared with a bundle of cobwebs, followed by Pinkpaw.

“Pinkpaw, go back to the den and start a poultice. I’ll bring Mothpaw along shortly.” Minnowtail ordered her apprentice, applying the cobwebs to the tortoiseshell apprentice’s face.

“Will she lose her sight?” Boragepool asked, staring at Mothpaw with wide eyes.

“Luckily the fox missed her eyes completely. A little farther to the side and she could have lost the sight in one of her eyes.” Minnowtail replied, examining the young cat’s eyes. The old medicine cat walked Mothpaw back to her den where Pinkpaw was carefully mixing a poultice. Minnowtail delicately grabbed two poppy seeds and laid them down in front of Mothpaw who had laid down in one of the nests inside the medicine cat den.

“These will ease the pain and the poultice will ward off any infection. Pinkpaw, gently apply it like I showed you before.” Minnowtail mewed softly.

The pale apprentice dabbed her pay softy on Mothpaw’s face, rubbing the foul-smelling poultice into the she-cat’s wounds. Mothpaw hissed at the burning pain the concoction caused. Minnowtail sat beside the young cat and gently lapped at her fur, the rhythmic grooming causing Mothpaw to slowly drift off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Pinkpaw watched the older apprentice from her nest, paws tucked neatly beneath her. The fading sunlight filtered through the brambles that sheltered the hollowed out den. She watched the rise and fall of the apprentice’s breathing—watching for any sign of an infection.

“Mothpaw!” Came a shrill voice from outside of the den. Shallowstream burst into the den, his flanks heaving after running. He cast his amber eyes on the white apprentice then to where the tortoiseshell apprentice lay sleeping.

“Quiet down, we gave her some poppy seeds for the pain.” Pinkpaw meowed softly.

“Her sight? Will she still be able to see?” Shallowstream asked, voice laced with worry.

“The fox missed her eyes, she’ll scar but that’s to be expected.” Pinkpaw replied.

Shallowstream sat down with a sigh of relief, though his ears still twitched nervously. The tabby warrior moved to lay beside his apprentice, grooming her fur softly. Pinkpaw watched the pair curiously, the bond between mentor and apprentice was a lasting bond. Pinkpaw envied the senior apprentice for the closeness between her and her mentor.

The sleeping apprentice let out a mewl in her sleep and moved closer against her mentor, still sleeping soundly. Shallowstream laid his head across his apprentice’s back and drifted to sleep along with her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mothpaw was back to training by the next day after Minnowtail had Pinkpaw examine the apprentice’s would to check that infection wouldn’t be setting in. With stern orders to return every night for a few days Mothpaw was sent on her way.

“I venture your encounter with a fox hasn’t deterred you away from wandering off?” Shallowstream asked, his eyes glittering with amusement with Mothpaw walking at his side.

“Not at all.” Mothpaw meowed, nudging his shoulder with hers. Shallowstream sighed, but his mood did not fall. “Can we hunt today? I’m starving!”

Shallowstream let out a bellowing laugh, “we can hunt today. We’ll head toward the Riverclan border though.” Mothpaw meowed in agreement.

The camp clearing was full as Neetletooth was sending arranging the daily patrols. Warriors and their apprentices setting up for the day.

“Shallowstream!” Neetletooth called. “You and Mothpaw can go on a hunting patrol with Dewsong and Thrushpaw.”

Thrushpaw bounded over to the pair, Dewsong following behind on soft paws. Shallowstream dipped his head to the senior warrior. Dewsong sat down and cleaned the areas between her claws. A quiet warrior with the prefix song, Mothpaw though ironically.

“I thought we’d go to the Riverclan border to hunt.” Shallowstream meowed to the black and white speckled she-cat.

Dewsong pierced the young tom with her blue eyes, “we should go to the Thunderclan border and make sure that fox hasn’t reentered the territory.” The warrior looked at Mothpaw wounds that stretched across her face. Shallowstream shuffled his paws self-consciously and nodded for Dewsong to take the lead—Shallowstream following close behind.

The young ginger tabby tom bounded beside Mothpaw, “I’m excited to have a senior apprentice with me. I’m a terrible hunter.” Thurshpaw mewed.

Mothpaw’s ears barely twitched in recognition of Thrushpaw’s words. She had hoped they would be hunting alone, instead of a hunting patrol. She understood the insecurities of the younger apprentices, having lived them herself. But the senior apprentice did not feel obligated to boost Thrushpaw’s self-confidence. The patrol continued on the familiar path through the pine forest that carried on toward Thunderclan territory—seasons upon seasons of paw steps marking the pathway there. Mothpaw watched the senior warrior confidently stroll through the forest, aware of her surroundings.

Dewsong stopped just fox lengths from the Thunderclan border, sniffing at the area, cautiously checking the scent marks. “We’ll remark the border while we are here.” The older warrior turned to her apprentice, Thrushpaw. “I want more than one piece of prey this time.”

“Yes, Dewsong.” Thrushpaw meowed solemnly before padding into the prey-rich forest.

“Shallowstream, Mothpaw is your apprentice, do what you want with her.” Dewsong mewed, her voice hard.

Mothpaw padded up to stand beside her mentor, watching the ill-tempered warrior walk away. Shallowstream looked down at his side and offered the she-cat a warm smile, his eyes dancing with mischief.  

“I bet you’re happy _I’m_ your mentor, and not Dewsong.” He mewed. Mothpaw purred and nudged the larger tom with her shoulder.

“No better mentor for me.” Mothpaw relied.

“I’ll go with Dewsong to remark the border. You can go hunt, I’ll catch up with you afterwards.”

Mothpaw nodded, turned tail and marched off into the forest in search of prey to feed the Clan with.

The forest was gleaming with the soft light of the sun beaming down through the treetops, making the forest alit with shades of amber and green. The mossy floor damp and rich with New-leaf’s prosperous warm weather.  Mothpaw’s back rippled with satisfaction of the hear bearing down through the trees onto her pelt, warming her from head to tail. Exhilaration raced through the young cat, her paws itching to chase the prey beneath the roots and moss that decorated the pine forest.

A croak of a toad caught Mothpaw’s attention, her ears perked to find the source of the sound. She opened her mouth to taste the air, searching for the oblivious prey that waited to be caught. Mothpaw narrowed her eyes at a clump of moss that clambered up the side of a large pine trunk, beneath it a cluster of roots surfacing from the ground. Another croak and Mothpaw crouched down, slowly inching forward till she saw the greenish-brown coloring that the toads in Shadowclan territory were known for. The young cat’s mouth watered with the promise of prey. A third croak and Mothpaw launched herself towards the toad, catching its leg in her teeth as it tried helplessly to jump away from the hungry cat. Mothpaw caught the toad by the neck, delivering the killing bite before it could sound the alarm to any other prey. It was over in seconds. Mothpaw sat back, clearing the blood from her claws and teeth, her free paw hovering protectively over her catch.

A twig cracked in the distance, alerting the young cat. Mothpaw perked her ears and noted that the forest had fallen silent, no creature was making a sound where just moments before the forest had been alive with the sounds of New-leaf. On silent, hesitant paws Mothpaw started toward the direction of the cracked leaf, her ears perked and haunches raised.

A flurry of fur flew towards the young cat, teeth sinking into her shoulder. Mothpaw yowled, fear and adrenaline racing through her as she fought to get her attacker off, her hind paws digging into the intruder’s belly. Her offense was met with slack in the teeth on her shoulder—throwing the other cat off and blinded by fear she lunged at the enemy warrior, teeth meeting the cat’s neck, knocking the cat to the ground. The two cats tumbled through the mossy forest, a flurry of fur and claws. Mothpaw pinned the cat to the ground, her teeth in their neck. The deep rumbling of a laugh caught the apprentice off guard. She pulled her head back and looked at the enemy warrior, only to be starting into the amber eyes of Shallowstream.


	12. Chapter Ten

“Why would you attack me?” Mothpaw yowled, exasperated by the brown and white tom. Reluctantly the young warrior let the tom get to his paws, all too tempted to give the warrior another taste of her claws. Shallowstream sat up, licking his ruffled fur.

“Eaglestar told me to assess you, see how far you are in your training.” The young warrior explained. Mothpaw narrowed her eyes at him, urging him to explain further.

“Slateclaw and Larktail have already assessed your litter-mates and agree that they’re ready to be made warriors—though Cloudpaw is still a little too arrogant for his own good. You’re the only one who needed to be assessed and they agreed to wait to have the ceremony till after you passed your assessment too.”

White her mentor explained Mothpaw’s eyes had continually grown wide, surprise obvious in her bi-colored eyes. _I’m going to be a warrior?_ The young cat though excitedly, if not a little fearfully.

“You mean it?” Mothpaw murmured, meeting the tom’s eyes. Shallowstream nodded—Mothpaw launched herself at her mentor, purring loudly. “Thank you, Shallowstream!” she explained, nuzzling the tom.

“You’ve earned it,” he purred. “Come on, let’s get back to camp. Dewsong and Thrushpaw are already on their way back.”

The pair cleaned the dust and moss from their pelts, making their way back towards the Shadowclan camp.

~~~~~~~

Pinkpaw padded towards the Shadowclan camp entrance, her mouth full of strong-scented herbs. The young she-cat rounded the border that marked the entrance and padded across the clearing, the evening patrol only just returning with fresh prey. She perked her ears as she neared the medicine den, hearing her mentor’s voice taking urgently in a soft whisper. She rounded the brambles and saw the calico she-cat sitting with Eaglestar, her fur raised.

Pinkpaw let out a muffled mew to announce her presence to the unsuspecting cats. Minnowtail glanced up, meeting the young cat’s quizzical gaze. She turned back to the dark russet tom and lowered her voice to say one more thing before the battle-scarred tom turned and padded out of the den.

“Is Eaglestar okay?” Pinkpaw asked, setting the herbs down next to the herb store, sorting the fresh herbs with the others.

“He will be if he listens to me,” the old she-cat grumbled, glaring at her own pile of herbs, striping leaves angrily from their stems.  Pinkpaw tilted her head in confusion but decided to abstain from asking what it was that Minnowtail could me. 

"Pinkpaw, "Minnowtail mewed, coming up to sit beside the young cat, "you will be a great medicine cat, trust in Starclan and in yourself." The elder medicine cat licked between Pinkpaw's ears before leaving the den. Pinkpaw watched the calico she-cat pad across the clearing, disappearing into Eaglestar's den. The young apprentice shook her pelt and continued sorting through the herb store. 

“To me, Shadowclan!”

Pinkpaw perked her ears, yowls ringing through the camp catching her attention. The young apprentice poked her head out of the medicine cat den to look at the clearing. Her ears pressed against her head and her hackled raised as enemy warriors filled the camp clearing. Eaglestar was with Minnowtail fighting off a large light brown tom. Pinkpaw’s pale pink eyes widened as a mottled brown she-cat stalked towards the medicine clearing, her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the medicine cat apprentice.

The white she-cat ducked back into the den, her pale form standing out against the darkness of the den. Pinkpaw pushed herself against the hole where they stored the herbs, her ears pinned back and lips drawn back in a snarl. The scent of Thunderclan filled her nostrils as the mottled she-cat entered the den, every movement echoing intent. Pinkpaw hissed and let out a low yowl of warning at the older cat.

“Back off!” Pinkpaw growled, unsheathing her claws trying to mask her fear.

The Thunderclan cat’s blue eyes glowed in contempt, drawing closer to the young apprentice, her claws clicking against the smooth floor.

“I won’t let you get these herbs.” Pinkpaw snapped, standing up straighter and meeting the she-cat’s eyes, finding only malice in their watery depths. Before Pinkpaw could react the Thunderclan warrior leapt at her, knocking her onto her back. Pinkpaw yowled in fear and raked her hind claws against the brown she-cats belly as she bit into one forepaw. The she-cat yowled and jumped away from Pinkpaw—giving her just enough time to get to her paws before the She-cat leapt at her again. She felt teeth in her neck before she could process what was happening as she was thrown to the other side of the den. The mottled she-cat stood over the wounded apprentice, glaring down at her.

“Stay down.” The Thunderclan warrior growled, turning around and stalking back over to the herb store. Pinkpaw watched the she-cat weakly as she tore through precious herbs. The sweet scent of catmint filled the den and the white apprentice’s eyes widened in alarm. The small apprentice, finding a new burst of energy, leapt at the enemy warrior, digging her claws into the brown fur and latching on, her teeth sinking into the back of her neck. The she-cat rolled onto her back, knocking Pinkpaw off of her, then turned on the young medicine cat and claws her stomach. Pinkpaw yowled in pain and tried feebly to fight off her attacker.

“Thunderclan, retreat!” A yowl sounded from the clearing. The mottled brown she-cat looked over at the herb storage, letting out a hiss of annoyance before darting out of the den. Pinkpaw stayed laying on her side inside the den, the world going dark around her.

“Pinkpaw! Pinkpaw! I saw Applethroat leaving the den are—” Minnowtail stopped in front of the den, the tendrils of lichen draping over her back. “Pinkpaw!” She darted to the young cat’s side, a slight limp to her stride. The older medicine cat pressed a paw to Pinkpaw’s stomach trying to stop the bleeding as she fumbled desperately for the cobwebs around the herb store.

“Minnowtail?” Pinkpaw mewed softly, barely opening her eyes to look at the calico she-cat.

“Hush, save your energy.” The worry in the older cat’s mew alarmed the young cat. _Am I hurt that bad?_ She thought, tinges of worry invading her thoughts. Minnowtail dressed the white apprentice’s wounds. On the young cat’s stomach a wound went from her neck down to the side of her right hip, the bleeding coming to a slow dibble. Minnowtail set a couple of small brown seeds next to Pinkpaw’s mouth, “here, eat these poppy seeds.”

Pinkpaw looked at the older cat one last time before swallowing the small seeds, letting the sleep they caused overcome her, the pain ebbing away.

“Sleep now, little one.” Minnowtail mewed, leaving the young apprentice to sleep while she dealt with the rest of the Clan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The camp was alit with fur and claws, yowls drowning out the sounds of the forest as Mothpaw burst through the camp entrance, Shallowstream at her heels. Mothpaw's eyes widened, watching her Clan be attacked by Thunderclan warriors. _How did we miss them?_  She wondered in shock. Shallowstream had noticed Thunderclan scent on the way back to camp and the two had instantly ran the rest of the way back to camp—they were too late as Thunderclan was already there.    
Mothpaw noticed Eaglestar and Ryestar circling each other on the far end of the camp, near his den.  

A loud screech brought the young apprentice out of her thoughts and she saw a large dark grey tom—Shadestripe—bearing down on Cloudpaw. Mothpaw quickly launched herself onto the older tom's back, digging her hind claws into his haunches. Shadestripe hissed and twisted around to fling the apprentice from his back. Cloudpaw took the moment to grasp the Thunderclan warrior's throat. Shadestripe yowled and bucked the two apprentices off before retreating into the bramble thickets that surrounded the Shadowclan camp.

“You fought well,” Mothpaw panted, touching her nose to Cloudpaw’s. A loud screech caught the two young cats’ attention. The pair turned to see Neetletooth lying on her side, a large brown tom standing over the bloodied she-cat.

“No! My kit!” Mothpaw watched as the brown elder, Mouseleap, raced to stand beside the fallen warrior. Mouseleap barred his teeth at the Thunderclan warrior, “leave!” he hissed, his eyes cold with grief. Just beyond the gathering cats Eaglestar limped into the clearing, followed by a beaten Ryestar.

“Take your dead and leave my territory, there’s been enough death here today.” Eaglestar rasped, turning to the Thunderclan leader with blazing amber eyes.

“Neetletooth will not be the only dead cat, if we find your scent beyond our borders again.” Ryestar hissed. “Thunderclan, retreat!” The Thunderclan warriors filed out of the camp, carrying the bodies of their two fallen warriors. Shadowclan rejoiced, letting out yowls of triumph.

Mouseleap stayed beside Neetletooth’s body, letting out pain filled wails, his eyes rimmed with grief. “My last kit, why must Starclan take my family from me?” the old tom wailed. Morningleaf went to sit beside the old tom, her grey pelt brushing his. The small she-cat would be joining Mouseleap in the elders den very soon.

“Come with me, Mouseleap, we’ll burry her next to Mintfur.” The old she-cat led the grief stricken tom away, carrying the limp body of Neetletooth on her back.

“Shadowclan, gather before me.” Eaglestar called, his voice cracking with effort. The russet tom sat beneath the tall pine where he would normally address the Clan, too tried to attempt the jump. Boragepool sat beside her mate, her head angled to the side so their ears touched.

“Neetletooth had been my deputy for many moon, and it ails me that I must name a new deputy. But as is custom, a new deputy must be named,” Eaglestar meowed, the grief evident in his voice. “Larktail will be Shadowclan’s new deputy!”

A collective silence fell upon the Clan, their gazes casted to the brown warrior. Larktail himself looked shocked by the news, his eyes wide.

“I’m going to be the deputy’s apprentice!” Cloudpaw boasted, breaking the silence. The young tom fell silent when Larktail gave him a long look. The brown warrior padded up to Eaglestar and met his eyes for a long moment before dipping his head respectfully to his leader.

“Neetletooth was a wise cat, I always thought I’d serve under her someday. I can only hope to do half as good of a job, Starclan willing.” Larktail mewed, his voice ranging out through the clearing. The cats of Shadowclan called out the new deputy’s name.  


	13. Chapter Eleven

Four sunrises had passed since Thunderclan’s attack on the Shadowclan camp—the warriors returned to their normal duties with the help of Larktail, the new deputy of Shadowclan. All but a few warriors had recovered from their wounds, but the medicine cat apprentice Pinkpaw had been gravely wounded and was only just starting to recover—but Minnowtail was confident on the young cat’s ability to heal. Since the battle though the Clan had barely seen the Shadowclan leader—Eaglestar had chosen to stay in his den for the past three sunrises, with Minnowtail going in with herbs every sunset. The Clan was beginning to notice their leader’s absence and Shallowstream had neglected to take Mothpaw training, choosing to help the Clan recover, which meant rebuilding the bramble walls and hunting for the Clan.

Mothpaw dug her claws into the sandy clearing of the camp, her anxiety of staying in camp growing prominent. She hoped that Larktail would allow her to attend the gathering that night, so that she may get out of camp—out of the territory.

“Quit fidgeting!” Lilypaw growled at Mothpaw while she gnawed on a bird bone, glaring at her littermate. “Slateclaw said that Larktail wanted Thunderclan to see out strength, of course we’ll go tonight.”

Mothpaw ducked her head and steadied her paws, “sorry.” She murmured. “I think I’ll go see Minnowtail for some herbs, my wound is agitating me.” Mothpaw meowed, trying to keep from agitating the speckled she-cat. The young she-cat padded across the clearing to Minnowtail’s den, the old medicine cat was working tirelessly inside on her apprentice’s wound.

“Minnowtail?” Mothpaw called.

The old she-cat looked up from her patient, her green eyes heavy with exhaustion. “Come on in.” The softness of the old cat’s voice surprised Mothpaw. The old medicine cat was known for her barbed tongue, the other medicine cat’s liked to joke about Minnowtail being the next Jayfeather—Thunderclan’s ancient medicine cat. “Is your wound bothering you again?” She asked, referring to the fox scratch that stretched across the young cat’s face.

Mothpaw nodded, feeling taken aback by the old she-cat’s softness. As long as she has been an apprentice Mothpaw had known the medicine cat to be cold and brash towards most of the Clan, except to the elders though. Minnowtail moved from her spot next to Pinkpaw and grabbed the small round pellets known as poppy seeds.

“Eat these after you’ve eaten and the pain will numb.” Minnowtail meowed, looking over Mothpaw and assessing the young cat’s healing wound. “The poultices we’ve applied seems to have ward off any infection. It should be completely healed by half-moon.”

Mothpaw dipped her head in thanks and left the den, carrying the small seeds in her mouth, careful to not swallow them just yet. She glanced over at the sleeping white apprentice and winced at Pinkpaw’s wound. No wonder Minnowtail looks so exhausted. Mothpaw thought.

In the clearing Mothpaw noticed the rest of the patrols returning just as the moon was rising over the territories. Boragepool emerged from Eaglestar’s den, her green eyes round with worry as she called Larktail over to her. Mothpaw’s ears perked and she crept closer in attempt to overhear their conversation.

“…will he come tonight?” Larktail asked hesitantly.

Boragepool sighed and sat on her haunches, “He feels it is his duty to, but his wound…” The queen’s voice trailed off as she lowered her voice even more. Mothpaw’s breath caught in her throat, worry filling her thoughts. The Clan was restless after not seeing their leader since the battle, perhaps something was really wrong. The lichen that covered the den’s entrance rustled as the russet furred tom padded out into the clearing, crust gathering around his eyes. Boragepool raced to her mate’s side immediately and rasped her tongue over his face.

“Hailwhisker, Slateclaw, Shallowstream, and their apprentices will come tonight. As well as you, Mumbleberry, and Flamewhisker.” Eaglestar rasped to his mate as she washed his pelt. “Larktail, your apprentice may come too. See that it is done.” The brown tabby warrior bowed his head and left to gather the cats.

Within moments Shallowstream bounded over to Mothpaw, a plump mouse hanging from his jaws. The stocky warrior dropped the fresh kill at Mothpaw’s paws and sat back to clean his claws.

“Eat before we leave for the gathering.” He ordered. Mothpaw glanced up at her mentor, eyes brimmed with worry. “Don’t ask for answers you do not want to know.” Was all the brown warrior meowed. Mothpaw nodded solemnly and bit into the warm mouse, using the fresh taste to distract her from her worries.

Mothpaw walked alongside her mentor on the way to the gathering. She watched as Larktail walked beside Eaglestar closely, almost letting the russet tom lean on him for support. Worry for her father caused the young she-cat to fidget relentlessly even as Shallowstream casted her warning glances. The group of Shadowclan cats melted together effortlessly with the Riverclan cats as they all made their way to the gathering. Timberstar let the Shadowclan cats cross the tree bridge first, dipping his head respectfully to the other leader. The look Timberstar gave Eaglestar did nothing to appease Mothpaw’s growing worry.

Larktail argued with Eaglestar beneath the big oak before the russet tom leapt up and sat beside his fellow leaders. Mothpaw watched with round eyes before going to sit beside Lilypaw who was staying close to her mentor.

“Do you think Eaglestar is okay?” Mothpaw mewed to her sister.

“He’s fine, Mothpaw. You worry too much.” Lilypaw replied, exasperated.

Despite Lilypaw's reassurances the young apprentice could not forget the scent of infection that lingered with the Shadowclan leader. 

Eaglestar struggled to his paws to stand at his full height, gripping the branch he perched on with his claws causing the wood to splint.

“Shadowclan has lost Neetletooth this past moon. Slain by a Thunderclan warrior,” Eaglestar growled, his voice thick with venom, “They tried to raid our herb store and attacked a medicine cat apprentice!”

Ryestar leapt to her paws and faced the russet tom, “you will do well to remember why, Eaglestar. My warriors have found Shadowclan scent within our borders. Neetletooth’s death is on your paws.”

“And attacking a half-trained, medicine cat apprentice? Trying to destroy our herb store?”

“A means to an end.” Ryestar spat back.

Eaglestar bristled at Ryestar’s words as the gathering broke out in cried of outrage from the other Clans as hostility rose between Shadowclan and Thunderclan.

“Death is a part of battle, Eaglestar. We’ve all lost good warriors in the past.” Goldenstar meowed, her eyes brimmed with sympathy.

“Yes, Neetletooth lies with Starclan now. Let her rest with her ancestors.” Timberstar added in.

Seeing that he was not going to receive any backing from his fellow leaders Eagletstar slunk back into the shadows of the trees with only his amber eyes visible, glaring menacingly at Ryestar with unmatched hatred.

The rest of the gathering was tense as the other leaders announced what they were going to say. Goldenstar called the gathering to and end and quickly led his warriors away from the gathering, followed by Ryestar. Only Shadowclan and Riverclan lingered. Timberstar talked with Eaglestar while the two Clans gathered their own together.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Pinkpaw mewed faintly as Minnowtail nestled the young apprentice awake. The white she-cat had been hot with fever the past few sunrises as her body fought off infection in the wound. Minnowtail had distracted the apprentice with stories about the first Clan cats and the behavior that arose at the last gathering.

“How are you feeling, Pinkpaw?” Minnowtail meowed, sniffing at the wound.

“Better, I think I’m no longer in danger of infection.”

Minnowtail nodded thoughtfully and dressed the wound with another poultice, working quietly.

“Can you tell me what I’m putting on your wound?” Minnowtail asked, trying to ease the young she-cat back into training.

“Horsetail, marigold, oak leaves, chervil, and…how did you get goldenrod?” Pinkpaw asked, sniffing the poultice.

“Downleap visited to give us some herbs to help your wound heal. It seems you’ve gained some respect among your fellow medicine cats. Mossynose even expressed his sorrow for your being hurt in the battle between our Clans. He warned Ryestar against it—or at least raiding our herb storage.”

"Do you think Starclan is angry for Thunderclan's actions?" Pinkpaw asked, watching Minnowtail treat her wound.  

"I cannot speak for Starclan on this matter—but I do not see them punishing Thunderclan for a young leader's arrogance. A wise leader listens to their Medicine cat." Minnowtail replied. 

"But I could have been killed by Thunderclan, doesn't Starclan prohibit the killing of Medicine cats?"  

"The whole of Thunderclan is not at fault. The fault lies with Applethroat, and hopefully she understands her actions were wrong. Now, you shouldn't dwell on that, focus on getting better." Minnowtail mewed, pushing the young cat to gently lie on her side.  

~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning light from the sun showed through the canopy of the trees down into the heart of Shadowclan territory where Shadowclan warriors stretched and greeted their clan-mates. Mothpaw rested beside the apprentices' den with her legs tucked underneath her body, her eyes half closed—soaking in the morning sun.  

"Mothpaw, you're coming on patrol with Mossyfoot and I!" Shallowstream meowed, bounding over from the camp entrance—stopping in front of the tortoiseshell apprentice. Mothpaw looked up at her mentor with mild agitation. "Don't look at me like that, Mothpaw. Get your tail moving before I have to assign extra duties." Shallowstream growled playfully, nudging the young cat with one forepaw. Mothpaw let out a small mew of protest before rising to her paws—taking the time to stretch before making her way over to where Mossyfoot was waiting patiently beside the camp entrance.  

"It's about time!" The older warrior meowed playfully, padding over to stand beside Shallowstream. "The borders won't mark themselves. We'll be going along the Thunderclan border, Mothpaw. So stay sharp." The brown warrior said sternly. Mothpaw nodded and obediently followed the two warriors out of the camp. 

 

 

 


End file.
